Dos mundos
by ShadowLights
Summary: Sigues siendo Sora, y eso está bien. [Reto para SkuAg en el foro Proyecto 1-8: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!]


**Nota:** Casi dos meses escribiendo esto, wow. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, queridísima Sku. Estoy muy oxidada, perdón. La historia es extraña.

 **Reto de SkuAg:** Sora siente el peso de la responsabilidad por el alejamiento entre Taichi y Yamato (en tri., de preferencia). Siente que debería haber hecho algo para evitar que peleasen. Insegura, deprimida, entra al Mar de la Oscuridad. Yamato va tras ella.

 **Dos mundos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« _But that love, that heartbreaking love, I think, is what makes this universe so devastatingly beautiful: That I can love you and I can continue to love you, even if you don't love me back._ » – Kovie Biakolo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

※※※

Solo supo que cuando llegó, ya era demasiado tarde. Si tan solo, quizás, por una simple casualidad o si hubiese seguido el estúpido instinto que ignoró, tendría a esa persona consigo. Ahora solo era un vago recuerdo del ayer, o de hace unas horas. Sí, de hace unas horas. Aunque, ¿en verdad era así? ¿No será que su cabeza estaba creando una ilusión? ¿Realmente conocía a esa persona? ¿Era una persona a quien buscaba? Para empezar, ¿qué buscaba?

Alzó sus hombros, ignorando la pesadez. Pies congelados salieron del agua, dejando atrás un rastro imperceptible entre la arena.

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

Cuando Sora abrió sus ojos, Yamato estaba ahí.

No era inusual tenerlo a su lado, de vez en cuando, durmiendo plácidamente en la almohada contigua. Verlo respirar con tranquilidad la aliviaba pero, a la vez, la llenaba de una angustia creciente que no escapaba de su cuerpo. No sabía si moverse, temiendo despertarlo. Era evidente, examinándole con cautela el rostro, que cargaba ojeras, indicando que su sueño no había sido del todo placentero. Mordió su labio inferior, evitando respirar. Creía que con una simple ráfaga de aire él podría despertar y, lo que menos anhelaba en ese instante era aquello. Le bastaba saber que descansaba, siendo suficiente para ella.

Y eso está bien.

Sentir la calidez, la suavidad de las sábanas contra sus mejillas, la forma en la que moldeaban el resto de su cuerpo que descansaba sobre finas plumas impedía, también, que se levantara. La luz del sol ingresaba con delicadeza al igual que un tul de luz parpadeante, titilando con delicadeza cual atmósfera de tranquilidad. Podía ver diminutas bolitas de polvo flotando a su alrededor, aguantando la comezón en la nariz que iba creciendo al pasar los segundos. Se hundió bajo la almohada, para bloquear la luz que irritaba sus retinas con suma cautela, para no interrumpir el pacífico sueño de Yamato. La mañana se había esmerado en despertarla con tal resplandeciente luz, preguntándose el por qué.

Algo tibio se envolvió en ella, y Sora aguantó la respiración. Lentamente, su mente flotaba hacia la superficie, esmerándose para hilar los hilos de los acontecimientos. El calor era suave y lanoso, quizás hasta aborregado como una nube, acompañado de un aroma a otoño. Un otoño que se caracterizaba por su olor a nuez moscada, canela y tal vez zanahoria, como un pastel de dicho vegetal. Hundió su nariz en el aroma, Sora tomó noción que nada dolía, y eso no estaba bien. Un choque eléctrico fluyó por su cuerpo, pero su cuerpo, o mejor dicho, un pequeño rincón de su mente murmuraba suaves palabras como una canción de cuna que _eso estaba bien_. Que es lo _normal_. Lo ordinario pasaba como desconcertante. Decidió no pensar más.

Cerró sus ojos y, cuando los volvió a abrir, Yamato ya no estaba ahí.

Abruptamente, palpó la cama para verificar que se había encontrado minutos antes en ese lugar. Sora parpadeó, y su corazón se detuvo por el excesivo palpitar. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Sí, todo lo tenía.

En la distancia, Sora escuchó cómo algo se movía, y antes de que pudiese encontrar la pieza del rompecabezas y así descubrirlo, Yamato apareció con una taza de té frente a ella, y su raciocinio se rompió como un cristal en cuestiones de segundos. En ese preciso momento, Sora supo lo que era ser una bomba de tiempo dentro de una amenaza inminente y desencadenante.

Ah sí, ahora todo tenía _tanto_ sentido.

Sora recordó.

Ella debería estar muerta, ¿verdad?

Yamato le extendió la taza, diciendo un _buenos días_ que Sora filtró como un sonido ambiental más y aguantó un grito. No podía gritar. Se mezcló con el cantar de las aves y el mecer del viento. Su mente daba mil revoluciones por segundo, y sostuvo el objeto con ambas manos, dando un sorbo en piloto automático. Tenía el sabor perfecto, y eso hizo que sus latidos incrementaran. Creyó que le daría un ataque en cualquier momento. Esta realidad se salía de control, y dudó hasta de su propia identidad.

—¿Sigues dormida?—Yamato extendió su mano, tocando con suavidad la cabellera zanahorita de Sora. Su corazón se atragantó, y rehuyó el tacto. Él retiró su mano con delicadeza, ocultando su confusión—. Eso parece. Ten cuidado y no vayas a quemarte la lengua.

En ese preciso instante, Sora reaccionó y se percató de la quemadura. Sí se había quemado la lengua con el té. Parpadeó con cautela, y se apoyó en la pared, piernas recogidas sobre su pecho, sin saber qué pensar. Yamato acercó la palma de su mano contra su frente color durazno, acomodando ese pequeño flequillo que la caracterizaba. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? Sora decidió dejar de pensar. Era lo mejor. Si estaba muerta, no tenía por qué pensar tanto. Hasta quiso abrir sus labios para decir algo pero, nada salió.

 _Por favor, vete._

—No me voy a ir por más que me lo pidas—leyéndole la mente, Yamato aguantó una carismática risita. Sora volvió a parpadear, incrédula. Quiso gritar de nuevo—. Mira que te hice té.

Ella miró la taza, encantada por sus carismáticos colores. Azul y rojo convergían en un espiral multicolor en fina porcelana. Parecía hecha a mano.

—Mmm…—fue la única onomatopeya que salió, incapaz de abrir su boca. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Acaso las personas muertas pueden tener sueños o alucinaciones?

—¿Tiene mal sabor? —Yamato arqueó una ceja, y empujó un poco la taza en las manos de Sora, sus dedos rozándose por pocos centímetros. Su corazón dolía y quería explotar.

Temiendo cometer algún error, se dejó llevar y tomó un sorbo más, esta vez dejándose llevar por el sabor de la infusión. Lo captó su atención fue la falta de azúcar. Tal y como a Sora le gusta. Llevando una vez más la taza a sus labios, y así no hablar o decir palabra alguna, decidió saborear un poco más. Sí, no había rastro alguno de azúcar pero, fue capaz de distinguir el sabor a miel. Aunque, lo más desconcertante fue el sentir un sabor ácido al final, indicando la presencia de por lo menos dos limones. Tal y como Sora bebé el té. ¿Cómo es que Yamato sabía todo eso? Achicó sus ojos y dio lo mejor de sí para no mirarlo con detenimiento o hacer algo abrupto. No tenía idea en dónde estaba o quién era esa persona. Definitivamente no era Yamato. Yamato nunca la despertaría y llevaría té tal y como ella lo toma.

—También hice el desayuno—el rubio se acomodó y regresó a su posición original, de pie, al borde de la cama—. Mejor apresurarse, que se va a enfriar.

 _¿Desayuno?_

Con pesadez, Sora termina de beber el té. Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

—Oh… gracias—murmuro directo en la taza.

—De acuerdo—Yamato bufó y sonrió—, entonces levántate.

La combinación de la cafeína del té, y su confusión mezclada con incertidumbre fueron suficientes para que lo haga. Sora se levantó con pesadez, junto a cierta torpeza, y estiró sus brazos y piernas antes de tocar el frío suelo de madera. El largo camisón blanco que llevaba puesto fue arrastrado mientras se hacía camino en la desconocida habitación que su cerebro clasificaba como _conocida_. Su cabello, desordenado debido a la almohada, se encontraba hecho un desastre. Se hizo paso hacia la ventana y observó la ciudad. Todo estaba pacífico. Todo estaba normal. La vida seguía su flujo. Nada tenía sentido. Ignorando la cautelosa mirada de Yamato, fue directo hacia el espejo. Observó sus piernas, y luego sus manos. No había nada. Ni una marca. Alzó el cuello, y menos ahí. Lo tocó con delicadeza, temiendo que su nuca dolería como nunca. Solo sintió ese característico dolor que uno siente, a veces, luego de dormir por muchas horas.

Lentamente, salió de la habitación y caminó por un corredor. Unas pequeñas escaleras la esperaban en una diminuta esquina. Sora solo las miró. Siempre le han gustado las casas de dos pisos. Siempre ha deseado vivir en una, cansada de los apartamentos. Oblicuamente, se dejó ahogar en la arquitectura. Todo era suave, cálido, tenue, en colores neutrales e iluminado por muchas ventanas. Notó patrones florales y tradicionales en algunos cuadros de las paredes, y tomó noción que telares yacían colgados en algunas paredes. Sacudió con cuidado el rostro, asustada por el asombro, para que Yamato no sospechara nada. Si los muertos sueñan, pues Sora deseaba despertar lo antes posible de esta pesadilla.

El primer piso era mucho más encantador, con cuartos espaciosos y decorados de madera. Con cautela, Sora caminó hacia la cocina, la cual tenía una pequeña isla, por así decirlo, en el centro, con decoraciones hogareñas, ornamentos en forma de gallina para los huevos, cocineros con un pequeño menú (uno tenía una lista de las próximas compras. Sobresalía el _comprar leche_ , con suma urgencia). Estaba pasmada. ¿En dónde se encontraba? La respuesta más obvia era _una casa_ , siendo la primera en cruzar su cabeza pero, exactamente, la casa de _quién_.

El desayuno consistió de huevos, tostada, y algo de fruta. Sora sintió su estómago rugir con el olor. ¿Cómo era capaz de tener hambre? Sabía con certeza que estaba muerta. Ella había muerto en _ese lugar_. Cerró sus ojos, clasificando sus recuerdos. Todo la había consumido y con certeza podía decir que fue por falta de aire. Aun así, aquí estaba, muerta y con hambre.

—¿Te sientes bien? —repentinamente, Sora sintió la mano de Yamato, de nuevo, apoyada sobre su frente—. Estás excesivamente callada.

 _Purgatorio. Este debe ser el purgatorio._

Era la única respuesta que Sora podía generar en su interior. La belleza de la casa, la falta de dolor, y sobre todo, un Yamato que mostraba genuino amor con su preocupación, sin falta de tacto o con esa ocasional frialdad. Este debía ser una especie de castigo hacia lo que fue incapaz de lograr. Hacia sus pecados y crímenes. El hecho de huir y dejarse consumir. Sora no era una persona que creía en el purgatorio, al ser más sintoísta, pero era la única respuesta lógica para su predicamento actual. Estaba en el purgatorio, siendo puesta a prueba antes de que desapareciera por completo hacia el siguiente plano. Incluso, su más grande arrepentimiento, la seguía en forma de una prueba. Esta solo era una pequeña probada. Se preguntó cuándo aparecería la segunda parte. Este era su castigo por no enfrentar las cosas, y dejarse llevar por la peor vía de todas. Huir de una responsabilidad.

Quizás era una buena idea poner algo de esfuerzo e interactuar con Yamato.

—Me encuentro bien. Gracias, Ishida-kun.

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

—Como pueden observar, en este ejercicio, el valor _desconocido_ puede entenderse como una metáfora… digámosle… una caja cerrada que puede contener tanto un valor _verdadero_ como un valor _falso_. Recuerden, alumnos, que no existe la posibilidad de que un _desconocido_ contenga la posibilidad de _verdadero_ o _falso_.

El profesor dio un respiro y prosiguió.

—Sin embargo, algunas operaciones que involucren a un valor _desconocido_ pueden dar un resultado no ambiguo. Por ejemplo, ya que _verdader_ o o _verdadero_ es **Verdadero** , y que _verdadero_ o _falso_ también es **Verdadero** , es posible inferir que _verdader_ o o _desconocido_ también es **Verdadero**.

Sora no comprendía en lo absoluto y prefirió mirar por la ventana. El cielo estaba gris y nublado, ni un solo color coloreando el cielo. Ella se sentía igual, sin ni un matiz dentro de su corazón para iluminarla. Era de esperarse pues, las noticias de hace unas horas de atrás no había sido del todo agradable pero debía mantenerse de pie y sonriendo. Después de todo, ¿quién sería capaz de animar a los demás si estaba decaída? Solo debía pretender. Así de simple. Sus sentimientos eran desconocidos; las palabras de Yamato verdaderas y falsas a la vez. Ella lo sabía, sabía que eran para protegerla y, aun así, era incapaz de aceptarlo en su totalidad. Solo sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo. Tampoco discutió, no es parte de su carácter. Sabía que Yamato deseaba lo mejor para ella, por más que doliera.

—Sora, ya terminó la clase.

Taichi le tocó el hombro; Sora despertó. Había estado mirando una nube gris todo este tiempo.

—Sora-san, ¿te encuentras bien? —Meiko asomó su cabeza como una oveja retraída, apareciendo detrás de la espalda de Taichi algo nerviosa.

—Sí, es solo que esta clase me resultó algo aburrida—mintió, arreglando sus libros—. ¿Creo que querían ir a una parte después de clases?

—Mimi-san mencionó que abrieron una nueva tienda de crepes en Takeshita Dori.

—Meiko todavía no conoce Harajuku, entonces creo que Mimi aprovechó la ocasión—Taichi cruzó los brazos para luego ladear la cabeza y meditar al respecto—. Aunque conociéndola, nos dejará esperando un buen rato en los casilleros. _Sorry, but here I am. Fashionably late, but here I am!_ Estoy seguro que eso dirá, como siempre.

—Caminar hasta la estación, luego tomar la línea Rinkai hacia Kawagoe, bajar en la estación Ebisu y pasar a la línea Yamanote hacia Shibuya-Shinjuku y finalmente a llegar a la estación de Harajuku….—mientras Meiko mencionaba todo los pasos a seguir, hacía un contador con sus dedos, bajando uno cada vez que un paso se cumplía en su escenario—. Espero no perderme.

—Estás con nosotros, claro que no. Además, tenemos a Sora. Ella es el mapa de Mimi. Siempre le hace caso a ella cuando nos perdemos.

—Mm—Sora sintió, esforzándose para sonar animada.

Pero supo que Taichi lo notó. Y eso está bien.

—Meiko, ¿por qué mejor no vas yendo a la salida? Creo que Koushiro ya debe de estar ahí—el corazón de Sora latió con gran intensidad cuando supo que la chica de lentes pequeños comprendió el mensaje—. Ahora mismo te damos el alcance.

Sus pequeños pasos hicieron ecos en el aula, mezclándose con los demás siendo unos del montón. Taichi suspiró una vez estuvieron en soledad. Sora seguía sentada en su carpeta, con sus separatas en mano. Nunca las soltó. Él se apoyó en la carpeta colindante, sentándose al borde cual alumno rebelde. Los cuervos iniciaron su canción y el aleteo se escuchaba a centímetros de distancia. Sora juró sentir una pluma caer en su escritorio, siendo nada más que una ilusión.

—Si quieres contarlo, aquí me tienes. Siempre tiendes a embotellarte. Te conozco, Sora. Tanto que a veces me asusta al poder escuchar tu vocecita como mi conciencia cada vez que voy a hacer algo estúpido e impulsivo.

Sora rio, y aquello dolió.

—Pude haber hecho algo.

Ella no quería hablar y se traicionó a sí misma.

—Sora, no es que "pudiste haber hecho algo". No hay nada qué hacer. Es un problema entre Yamato y yo. Es una pelea entre nosotros dos, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, menos culpa.

Por más que esas fuesen las palabras que deseaba escuchar, no era lo que deseaba escuchar.

—Pude haber hecho algo. Yamato y tú son…

Apretujó sus nudillos. Pudo haber hecho algo pero, nunca lo hizo.

—No estás atrapada en medio de un problema. Tampoco estás contra la espada y la pared. Eres imparc…

—No soy imparcial, Taichi—su voz se entrecortó—. Tú y Yamato son importantes para mí. Te conozco desde niña. Yamato...

—Es tu novio.

Sora rio por lo bajo. Una risa irónica.

—Supongo—echó un suspiro y estiró sus brazos al aire—, estoy en medio del Cielo y la Tierra, flotando sin dirección alguna en pleno silencio.

Taichi silbó.

—Poético.

—Estúpido Taichi.

—Sora, no es cuestión de que si pudiste haber hecho algo o no. Quienes peleamos fuimos nosotros dos. No es obligación tuya el haberlo evitado, tampoco el tratar de hacer que nos volvamos a amistar. No es una responsabilidad.

Sora se paralizó. Definitivamente, era lo que quería escuchar pero, no lo que deseaba escuchar.

El silencio los invadió una vez más. Ella tampoco supo cuando fue que lo dijo pero, lo dijo.

—He sido capaz de escucharlo, Taichi. Tengo miedo.

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

Al ver el rostro de Yamato, Sora creyó que lo había arruinado todo. Que había fracasado la prueba que Dios le había puesto en el camino en este famoso purgatorio, si es que podía ser considerado uno. El rubio tosió un poco, aparentando haberse atorado con el desayuno. Los ojos de Sora fueron de lo que creyó correcto a lo equivocado, juntándose en intervalos iguales. No sabía cuál era la verdad. Eran emociones que no sabía controlar. Jugó con los hashi, esperando una respuesta por parte de Yamato. Ninguna vino y temió lo peor.

—¿A qué vino eso, Sora? Has amanecido haciéndote la graciosa—sonrió, creyendo que todo era un juego—. Nunca me has llamado de esa forma.

 _Oh._

Ella solo asintió, complaciente.

—Tienes razón, Ishid… Yamato.

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

—Sora.

Al escuchar su voz, frenó en el corredor de la escuela.

—Yamato, ¿sucede algo?

Sora no comprendía. Yamato muy pocas veces hablaba con ella en la escuela. Quería protegerla, ella lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Cómo que si sucede algo? ¿Crees que no me he enterado?

—Yamato, la verdad no sé de qué estás hablando—sonrió.

—Sora, no hagas esto más difícil, por favor.

Ella calló. No sabía qué decirle.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo más difícil, porque no puedo decirte nada.

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

Aparentemente, en este purgatorio, Yamato tenía licencia de conducir. Aquello le resultaba extraño, ya que no concordaba con Yamato. Él siempre era de vehículos pequeños, como motocicletas. Encendió el motor y permitió a que el auto entrara en calor. Encendió el aire acondicionado y le extendió una caja de tela. Sora solo la recibió, todavía divagando en por qué un automóvil.

—¿Y tu moto? —las palabras salieron sin querer.

—¿Moto? Sabes muy bien que no me gustan—Yamato arqueó una ceja. Se acercó más a ella, Sora retrocediendo en el asiento colindante—. Estás haciendo preguntas muy extrañas el día de hoy. ¿Dormiste bien?

 _Bueno, contando a que sé que estoy muerta pero aparentemente no lo estoy, creo que he dormido bien._

Pero no le podía decir eso. Sora se mantuvo en silencio, solo para recibir un delicado beso en la frente, junto a una mirada llena de cariño. El corazón de Sora se hizo añicos, maldiciendo el purgatorio. _Este es el castigo_ , se repitió, _este es_. Un mundo en donde Yamato expresaba su amor, ¿qué peor castigo es lo que más anhelaba?

Deseaba aplastar con fervor y eliminar aquellos errores de antes. Secretamente, en pleno silencio, hundir esas expresiones de amor dentro de Yamato para siempre. Que no salieran, que se quedaran ahí. Dolían. Dolían. Dolían. Como si llorara, como si riera, si hacía su actitud aparente, con hilos como palabras, ¿acaso no encajaría a la perfección? ¿Dentro de este mundo creado como castigo hacia la responsabilidad que evadió? Sí, sería fantástico si así fuese. Pero no, aquél rostro de Yamato que se transformaba ante su mirar con el eco que dejan atrás las pierdas luego de ser lanzadas al agua la atormentaba, expresiones faciales que se burlaban de ella y su culpabilidad.

—Por cierto, no puedo decirte nada.

Aquellas palabras la asustaron más de la cuenta, siendo las últimas que le dijo a Yamato antes de todo este tornado de sensaciones y emociones en el purgatorio. Apretujó la cajita de tela. Él detectó su inseguridad, de eso estaba segura.

—Sabes que es una sorpresa, Sora.

 _Ah, una sorpresa. ¿Será mi prueba final? ¿Cuántas pruebas más tengo que dar aquí? ¿Por qué todo me está saliendo mal?_

—¡Verdad! Debo de estar todavía muy dormida—pretendió alegría.

—Al parecer la ducha no te ayudó en nada—Yamato sonrió de esquina a esquina, reluciendo sus blancos dientes—. Pensé que te habías quedado en pausa cuando abriste el armario. También al escoger tu ropa.

 _Oh no. ¿Escoger qué me iba a poner fue otra prueba?_

—A… Acaso… ¿Acaso se me ve mal? —trató de darle la vuelta al dilema.

—¡No, en lo absoluto! Más bien, me alegra que estés usando ese conjunto, nunca te lo habías puesto.

—¿Ah… no? —tosió un poco. Luego agregó en un murmullo—: Si son mis colores favoritos… qué curioso.

Vestido amarillo. Un sombrero veraniego de playa con una rosa celeste. Sandalias blancas. Colores que suele usar. ¿Será que el purgatorio está jugando hasta con sus propios gustos?

—¿Ya decidiste qué escucharemos en el camino?

—¿Disculpa? —parpadeó con genuina curiosidad.

Yamato respondió señalando la cajita de tela. Sora tomó noción que la tenía en manos hace varios minutos y no se había dado el tiempo de descubrir exactamente qué era. Tenía un cierre al borde y la abrió. Se quedó sorprendida al observar que almacenaba millares de CDs. Buscó y buscó pero, no encontró ninguno. Se le secó la garganta al no saber si preguntar. ¿Sería acaso otra prueba de este despiadado purgatorio?

—Oye, Yamato…

—¿Hm? —jugó con los cambios; el auto ya había calentado lo suficiente.

—¿Y los discos de Knife of Day?

—¿Knife of Day…?

—Sí, ya sabes. Tu banda.

—¿Tuviste un sueño en que yo tocaba en una banda? —comenzó a reír a los cuatro vientos—. Me hubiera gustado ver ese sueño. Sabes muy bien que soy inepto para la música. Takeru es mucho mejor que yo. Aunque creo que Ken lo está alejando de las malas composiciones. Me alegra que mi hermano haya encontrado al fin a alguien.

Esta era mucha información para Sora. El purgatorio era el mismo infierno en ese momento.

—¿Takeru…? ¿Ken…?

—Parece que sigues dormida. ¿No recuerdas que hace un mes atrás Takeru admitió que Ken era su novio?

Sora ya no sabía qué pensar ni que creer, ya que dejó a Takeru con novia antes de morir, y sabía muy bien que Takeru no era del otro equipo. Además, sabía perfectamente que Ken y Miyako estaban en una relación mucho antes de que…. Misteriosamente desaparecieran, pero ese no era el punto.

 _Yamato… no sabe tocar instrumentos musicales._

—Ah pero cómo olvidarlo. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos.

—Sobre todo para ti, no eres muy partidaria de esas cosas. Me alegra que ahora lo tomes así.

Sora cada vez estaba más confundida. Ella es partidaria de aquello. No comprendía. ¿Acaso todas las pruebas de este purgatorio las estaba fallando?

—¿Qué te parece este? —Sora huyó del tema sosteniendo cualquier CD. Salvo que cuando vio el rostro de asombro de Yamato, no pudo evitar mirar el nombre en la cubierta.

 _I wish – Mimi Tachikawa_

—¿Te amistaste con… Mimi? —Yamato se había quedado sin palabras—. No puedo creerlo… ¿cuándo sucedió esto? Ustedes… se odian desde que tengo uso de razón.

 _Sí, este purgatorio es el mismo infierno._

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

—Ishida.

—¿Ishida...?

—No quiero que te sigan lastimando.

—Ya veo. Está bien, Ishida-kun.

—Sora...

—Todo está bien, Ishida-kun.

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

Las suaves vocales de Mimi se mezclaban apaciblemente con el rugir del motor y las bocinas de los autos en las calles. Sora no sabía a dónde estaba yendo. Solo supo que ambos no hablaron más, y ella agradeció el silencio. En su cabeza no dejaban de correr y de correr los sucesos. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Al paso al que iba jamás saldría de este purgatorio hacia Dios sabe dónde. Cuando Yamato detuvo el auto supo que este era el final.

¿El final de qué? No estaba segura.

Solo sabía que era el final.

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

Cuando la conversación con Taichi finalizó, deambuló y deambuló. La culpa la carcomía.

—Pude haber hecho algo. Es mi responsabilidad que ellos dos se alejaran.

 _Pat. Pat._

—Es mi responsabilidad que Yamato se sienta bajo presión.

 _Pat. Pat._

—Es mi responsabilidad hacer que ellos dos se amisten.

 _Pat. Pat._

—Es mi responsabilidad el que Yamato haya recurrido a que le diga Ishida-kun.

 _Pat. Pat._

—Puedo escucharlo. Puedo escucharlo.

 _Pat. Pat._

«Yamato solo quería protegerme del odio de las demás chicas si actuábamos distantes. Yo sé lo que hablan y dicen de mí.»

«Ishida-kun. Ishida-kun. Ishida-kun.»

Ese fue el límite para Sora.

Ya era suficiente con la responsabilidad, el peso de la separación entre Taichi y Yamato.

Pero, ahora: Ishida-kun.

Y cayó. Ella cayó. El agua se la comía.

Oscuro. Oscuro. Oscuro.

Sora dejó de respirar.

Cuando Yamató llegó, ya era demasiado tarde. Si tan solo, quizás, por una simple casualidad o si hubiese seguido el estúpido instinto que ignoró, tendría a esa persona consigo. Ahora solo era un vago recuerdo del ayer, o de hace unas horas. Sí, de hace unas horas. Aunque, ¿en verdad era así? ¿No será que su cabeza estaba creando una ilusión? ¿Realmente conocía a esa persona? ¿Era una persona a quien buscaba? Para empezar, ¿qué buscaba?

Alzó sus hombros, ignorando la pesadez. Pies congelados salieron del agua, dejando atrás un rastro imperceptible entre la arena.

¿Quién era Sora?

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

A Sora le costó procesar el simple hecho de ver a Yamato y Taichi tratarse como hermanos, intercambiar abrazos e incluso bromas que podrían considerarse homosexuales en cierto punto debido a los tocamientos burlones de Taichi, pero ella seguía contemplando la situación en general. Meiko estaba sonriendo a lo lejos, y ella era la única que estaba asombrada. Yamato la había llevado a un parque. A un simple parque lleno de girasoles.

Sí, este era el final.

La última prueba de este interminable purgatorio.

Sentada, mirando los girasoles danzar con el viento, no tomó noción que Yamato estaba a su lado, ahora, contemplando el paisaje.

—¿Qué has hecho con Sora y a dónde te la has llevado?

Una voz tan calmada, en silencio, fue suficiente para quebrarla.

—Soy… yo soy Sora.

—No te creo—ahora cortante, parecía exigir explicaciones—. Sora nunca reacciona así al despertarse. Rehuiste a la hora de saludarte en la mañana. Sora sabe que no me gustan las motocicletas porque ella tuvo un accidente en una. Sora sabe que soy pésimo al tocar un instrumento musical. Una vez lo intenté y ella lo rompió y botó de la casa. Sora nunca usaría ese conjunto porque detesta esos colores. Sora no toma té sin azúcar. Siempre se molesta conmigo porque me olvido de echarle. Tú lo tomaste así sin decir nada. Sora no apoya los movimientos LGBT, y no considera a Takeru su cuñado. Sora y Mimi se odian a morir por más que sean parte del mismo círculo de amistad.

Los girasoles volvieron a bailar.

—Además, Sora jamás, en la vida, me diría _Ishida-kun_.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sora? Quiero a mí Sora de regreso.

La chica no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si ponerse a llorar. No sabía si explicar su situación actual. No sabía qué hacer. Sí, no lo sabía.

—Ah, ya veo. Esta debe ser otra prueba.

Sora se quebró.

—¿Prueba? ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo quiero a Sora de regreso, sal de su cuerpo.

—Por más que quisiera no sé cómo, ¿acaso tú no estás probándome a mí? Este… este purgatorio es un infierno.

—¿Purgatorio? Este es el mundo real, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡Soy Sora, soy Sora! —ya no podía controlarse. Se rompía de a pocos—. Esta realidad contigo era muy buena para ser cierta. Si tan solo no me hubiera equivocado en esos detalles... El vivir esta vida, en donde… en donde estamos juntos sin ningún problema y tú… y tú y Taichi…

—¿Yo y Taichi…?

—Sean… amigos… de nuevo… tan buenos… amigos…—no dio más. Los sollozos iniciaron y no se detenían—. Que en esta realidad mi responsabilidad me atormente… es doloroso. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡nada! Se alejaban más y más. Yo, en el medio, sin saber qué hacer. Luego tú viniste y… y… y me dijiste que debíamos actuar distantes… descubriste que me atormentaban a tus espaldas por ser tu novia… yo pretendí no entenderte y solo acepté sin reproche a decirte Ishida-kun luego de llamarte por tu nombre tantos años….

Yamato no sabía que decir.

—¡Si tan solo no me hubiera equivocado en las pruebas de este purgatorio el haber muerto hubiera sido una bendición!

—¿Muerto?—Yamato la sostuvo de los hombros, intentando tranquilizarte—. ¡Respira, respira!

Sora solo se aferró a su espalda, abrazándolo, dando lo mejor de sí para no seguir llorando.

—Este no es el purgatorio. Este es el mundo real. Puede sonar algo descabellado pero… creo que tú, Sora, has tomado el lugar de esta Sora… eso es lo que siento.

—Suena… a algo… que diría… Hikari.

—¿Hikari, la hermana de Taichi? Si tan solo supieras. Al parecer la Hikari de allá es dulce. Aquí no es más que una niña rebelde y le causa demasiados problemas.

Sora rio, y rio de verdad.

—Solo quiero regresar. Yo no quería morir. Solo….

—El hecho que el Taichi y Yamato de tu mundo estén alejados no significa que sea tu responsabilidad. Ambos son importantes para ti, lo comprendo, porque para mi Sora es igual, aunque no lo demuestre tanto como tú. Cada vez que discutíamos, ella nos observaba a ambos, en silencio, y de alguna manera lograba amistarnos. Sea con cosas pequeñas, o solo estando ahí cuando la necesitábamos, escuchando. No lo veía como una responsabilidad. Era…

—Amor.

—Sí, Amor.

Sora lo notó. Pudo sentirlo. Esa Sora le estaba hablando. Eso era. Esa era la solución. No era una responsabilidad. Ella es quien los ayuda a mantenerse de pie. Ella es quien los escucha y apoya. Ella los cuida y respalda. Y si ambos están alejados, solo debe de apoyarlos para que aquello se solucione, a su tiempo, no sentirse como la responsable de poderlo haber evitado.

El mar la llamó para darle un mensaje.

Este era el mensaje.

—No sé cómo…. Regresar o… devolverte a… tu Sora—no sabía que expresión agregar.

—Me imaginaba—resopló—. ¿Cómo fue….? Digo, si se me es permitido preguntarlo, ¿cómo fue que moriste?

—Me ahogué en el mar. No fue muy lindo que digamos.

El silencio reinó, y ambos se dejaron llevar por el silencio y la compañía. Conversaron de cosas triviales, y compararon a sus amistades con los de este mundo. Yamato se sorprendió que Takeru tuviese un estilo de la moda extraño y muchas _amigas;_ que Ken y Miyako estuvieran en una relación; que Jou sea médico y no un deportista famoso; Koushiro sea un monstruo en computadoras y no un inepto en ellas; pero lo único que parecía mantenerse igual era el carácter de Mimi. Al parecer, estuviese donde estuviese, su forma de ser sería la misma. Esa es Mimi.

—Pareciera como si hubieses caído en un mundo al revés.

—Sí, eso parece—. Sora apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Yamato pero, luego, la levantó—. Lo lamento, me dejé llevar.

Yamato solo le sujetó la cabeza para retornarla a su hombro.

—Sigues siendo Sora, y eso está bien.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el ambiente, sabiendo que había encontrado la respuesta a su pregunta.

El mundo se quebró en números, y el blanco lo consumió todo.

▓0 0 0 1▓

▓0 0 1 0▓

▓0 1 0 0▓

▓1 0 0 0▓

¶¶

¶¶

¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶ ¶¶

Cuando Sora abrió sus ojos, Yamato estaba ahí.

Cuando Yamato abrió sus ojos, Sora estaba ahí.

Una cama blanca. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón retumbando en una pequeña máquina.

Él, ahí, observándola en una silla, feliz de haber despertado al verla despertar.

Ella, ahí, confundida y echada en una camilla, pero feliz de haber regresado.

—Creí que… te había perdido para siempre, Sora. No podía... no podía recordarte. El mar… eliminó tu existencia de mi mente.

—Lo siento, Yamato.

—Yo lo siento por no haberlo notado antes. No es una responsabilidad, Sora. Yo…—pero ella lo calló, débilmente, con un dedo.

—Lo sé, eso mismo me dijiste.

Ahora fue el turno de Yamato en estar confundido.

Sora solo rio.

—Ustedes solucionarán el problema, y yo estaré ahí, esperándolos y apoyándolos.

Sabía que su amor cruzaba incluso las dimensiones y que, incluso, si alguno de ellos no amara al otro de regreso, ese amor sería lo que los mantendría de pie sin importar las circunstancias.

Y eso está bien.

※※※

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sku creo que me desvié en exceso del pedido, pero tenía una idea de este estilo para tu cumpleaños y me di cuenta que de cierta forma podía encajar el reto que me diste, y lo junté todo en una sola historia y _creo_ que eso la hizo confusa y que perdiera sentido el reto…. Además que estoy oxidada en exceso.

De todas maneras, en verdad espero que te haya gustado, me salió más largo de lo que pensé. Lamento la demora pero, repito, en verdad espero que te haya gustado por más que sea una historia muy confusa ;_; ... especialmente por los números. Quería dar la sensación que había una transición entre el universo paralelo al cual el mar la transportó mediante el uso de datos, entre lo que sucedió horas antes en su colegio.

Aaaaa ;;


End file.
